What the Hell Is A Saiyan Doing In My Bed?
by Shintsuki Hatake
Summary: Vegeta meets a girl who he realizes is his lifemate. but noone told Shiro that when she agreed to stay at her cousin, Bulma's place. And Vegeta isn't helping. Will someone explain what he's doing in her bed! Veg/oc
1. The Arrival

A/N_: Okay. I finally figured this whole thing out. I want to thank: InuxKagsForever, MikiInUnderworld, MsIdiotGirlofJapan, and Syao Blossoms for adding me to their alert list. I honestly cried when I saw this. Well, hope you like this new story._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of Dragon ball Z Kai, or any of the other shows from this series. If I did, Vegeta would still have his tail of awesomeness.**

**.oOo.**

Vegeta was training in the GR again. He had been in there since morning and he wouldn't come out. Bulma sighed. She wished he'd get outta there soon. Her cousin would be coming soon. She had been found in a burning building, with a wound in her head. She had been hospitalized for weeks. Luckily, she hadn't had her memory lost.

"VEGETA! GET OUT HERE! WE NEED TO GET READY!"

"BE QUIET YOU ANNOYING EARTH WOMAN! IM COMING!"

Vegeta stepped out of the GR with that oh so permanent smirk on his face. His tail had grown back recently so it swung back and forth, lazily slicing through the air. His well toned muscles twitched from the cool off.

Bulma sighed. They had stopped the relationship before it had gone any farther. He had said that she wasn't his lifemate. Whatever that was.

"Vegeta. She's going to be here soon. You need a bath. Badly." Bulma grimaced. Vegeta scowled.

"Fine. Now leave." Vegeta commanded. He made his way to the bathroom.

He had just finished dressing and had descended to the first floor of the Brief home.

"So, Bulma, what's this cousin of yours like?" Goku asked, rather interested. Vegeta leaned against the wall and listened to the conversation.

"Well, she's-" Bulma was cut off when a soaked figure with white hair stepped in.

"She's wet." The girl said in a monotonous voice. "She is very wet."

"Uh... Shiro? It isn't raining." Bulma stated the obvious.

Shiro narrowed her eyes. "I am well aware." She growled.

"Then...How-"

"Some pipe broke a few streets down and the whole street was flooded. Some ass wipe decided to drive fast enough to have it splash on me. Luckily it was drinking water and not sewage..." Shiro grumbled.

She shook her hair out, splattering the whole room with droplets of water. Vegeta chuckled much too quietly for the humans to hear...or at least, he thought they couldn't hear. Shiro gave him a scathing glare, then looked at everyone else with a blank mask. "Why don't you introduce me, dear cousin?" Her purple eyes gave off a flash of interest, but nothing more.

"Ah! Okay. Um... This is Tien, and Tioutzu. Tien is the bigger one." Bulma indicated a man with three eyes and a little boy with chalky white skin and unnaturally round eyes. "This is Goku, his wife, Chi-chi, and his son, Gohan." She pointed to the family of three with similar complexion, eyes, and hair coloring. "The pig is Oolong, don't let him in your room, he'll steal your underwear. This guy is Roshi, be careful, he's a perv. This guy is Yamcha and the cat is Puar." She pointed to a pig, an old man, a young man with scars, and a floating cat.

"Now, hold on a minute-"Roshi was cut off.

"You told me about him in a letter, I think." Shiro murmured. She glared suspiciously at Yamcha.

"This is my baby, Trunks, and his older self from the future." Bulma practically squealed, pointing to a toddler with light lilac hair and his older counterpart. The older one blushed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am Shiro, Bulma's cousin. It seems I will be staying here for a while." Shiro nearly whispered politely. Then she turned to Bulma. "But it seems you forgot someone." She stated, pointing towards Vegeta.

"Oh. That's Vegeta. Don't worry, he doesn't bite. He insults every one so-"

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well." Vegeta murmured, bowing low and kissing Shiro's hand. Truly, he had done it to annoy Bulma, but it was interesting to find that the others had their jaws on the floor. The girl had the posture and mannerisms of royalty on Vegeta-sei. "You were saying, woman?" He smirked.

A light chuckle had the others turning their heads in astonishment. "I take it, you did that to annoy my cousin. You're interesting. We should talk later." Shiro said with a false smile. then again, that was the only smile she had ever smiled... "Where may I put my bags?" She inquired of Bulma.

"Oh. Right around the corner, up the stairs, third door on the left."

"Thank you for being so hospitable and putting up with me." She looked around the room, bowed slightly, then followed Bulmas instructions.


	2. Secrets and Revelations

A/N: _Alright! So, I won't be near a computer until June after the 27th of December, Let's hope I can get all this crap typed up. If not... I will finish in June. I Got My first review for this story! And thank you so very much! The person put HI, so Im not able to PM them, but thank you, and I figured he'd do anything to rile her up. And as cruel as he can be, he IS a prince... He just doesn't act like it...-_-' Just one last thing before this starts... EGGNOG! Okay. All better. Oh, yeah. This chapter is run on Eggnog, so if it seems weird, forgive the delicious, non-alcoholic, holiday dairy product._

**Disclaimer:**___**If I DID own any series stemming from dragon ball, I would still get on here and create an alternate universe... but I don't... I want Vegeta for Christmas, Santa!**_

_.oOo._

The white haired girl, Shiro, had gone up the stairs when Vegeta chuckled heartily enough for the others to hear. They stared amazed at the prince. She truly astounded him. He wanted nothing but to know her. There was something odd about her. She showed barely any emotion unless she was amused, and even then, it seemed fake. There was a dark cloud hanging over her, and she refused to admit it. Vegeta had the urge to do that which was not Vegeta-like...Protect her.

"What was that all about, Vegeta? How come you don't treat any of us like that?" Bulma yelled.

"Be quiet, woman. She holds herself how a Saiyan royal should... Or that of Venus, for that matter..." Vegeta thought of the oddity of the Venus race. They were more feminine, but held respectable power levels... The princess had disappeared right after her birth around the time the whole planet was almost entirely decimated by a deadly virus... about twenty three years ago... They had tails, or rather, they gained one once they hit twenty three... A lemurs tail whatever color of their hair. How interesting... "Was she adopted into your family?"

"Uh... Yeah. How did you know? My aunts baby died the night of its birth... The doctors told her there was a baby left on the door step of the hospital that was a new born, if she would take it in... They would put a birth certificate and all the legal papers in order... She saw her, and immediately called her Shiro because of her white hair... But as she got older, she drove my aunt into literal insanity... She was scared of Shiro. But since Shiro still loved her, she put up with the abuse and continued to smile... That's the smile she shows us. Oops, went on a little rant, didn't I?" Bulma blushed, but the others around her had sympathetic and horrified faces. It wasn't hard to put two and two together... Her mother had tried to kill her by burning her alive. Vegeta frowned. This could not be a coincidence.

As Bulma continued with the story, Vegeta contemplated on how to make contact with the suspected princesses people. And even more complicated, how to tell the family that had taken her in...

"It's so nice to hear my life story. Be sure to tell them everything, alright?" A harsh voice made everyone look up. Shiro stood on the last step, laying her chin in her arm that was laying flat against the banister. She looked rather bored, except for her expressive eyes that held an intense fury that would put the flames of hell to shame...

She walked rather gracefully into the kitchen and called back "Don't let me spoil your fun. Continue with the horror story, any time you feel like. I won't stop you." They heard the back door open and close...

"She seems rather angry." Vegeta stated rather dully. Everyone looked at him. "Woman, I only asked if she had been adopted. The rest of the information that you have given is worthless to me." He started to walk out, then thought better of it. "How old is she?" He asked. He sat down, across from Bulma and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Huh? Oh, she's going to turn twenty three in a week. Why are you so interested?" Bulma said. Good question... why was the prince of all Saiyans worried about an earthling slash potential Venutian? It was ridiculous how he worried for her.

He sighed. Everyone had continued the party and it had gone on for hours... He followed the path of the upset tinsel haired girl outside to see the GR lights on... He gave a shout that would summon the others.

.oOo.

Bulma heard Vegeta yell, and ran outside to see Vegeta trying to pry the door to the GR open, the lights on, and it seemed the gravity was at a high level.

'What the hell is going on! Why is the GR on!" Bulma cried, anxious for the answer.

The girl seems to have gone inside and locked herself in with the gravity on quite high." He grunted. "Woman! get this blasted door open! She could be dead by now!" Vegeta nearly roared.

The others had found out what the fuss was about, and watched dumbfounded as Bulma quickly overrode the system. They looked over to Vegeta still trying to pry the door open... What was going on?

The door slid open, to reveal Shiro mid-strike, eyes narrowed with concentration. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Everyone but one had their eyes popping out, and their jaws on the floor. Vegeta just smirked with pride for a reason unknown to even him.

A/N: Voila! A renewed chapter that isn't italicized the whole way through.


	3. Bad Dreams

"Your cousin here was worried you were hurt." Vegetas rumbling voice could be heard, cutting through the silence of the others gawking.

"VEGETA! YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT HER TOO! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS IS ALL MY DOING?" Bulma yelled.

"Not that I dont like all the yelling, but Bulma, you're too loud. My ears are going to start bleeding any moment now." Shiro yawned. "I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep. Im not too fond of late nights or parties. I'm completely out of my element here. Well, goodnight."

Vegeta watched her slowly, gracefully, walk back to the house. She was very powerful it seemed. He heard a gasp emmit from Bulma's mouth. He turned to the infuriating woman to see her staring in shock at the panel. He sauntered over to see what had shocked her only to observe that the panel was at full throttle. She had been at maximum gravity. And standing. Vegeta smirked a little wider. She would produce strong offspring. Trunks could not even be considered an heir, taking in the fact that Vegeta and Bulma were not mated before or after he was born.

"It seems shes stronger than you knew, doesn't it?" Vegeta wanted so much to disregard the fact that he had worried for her safety. He turned to float up to his room, leaving everyone slack jawed.

Vegeta sighed in frustration. He had trained too hard today and was exhausted. He floated into a window and dropped into the bed. It feels softer than usual... Must be too tired... With that last thought, Vegeta drifted off to sleep.

Shiro sighed. Nothing like a hot shower for relaxing. She looked into the mirror and immediately, she saw the silver lining in her right eye. The scar she got when her mother wasnt too happy... She still wasn't comfortable around kitchen knives. She quickly put her pajamas on and opened the bathroom door, letting the smoke billow around her. Climbing into bed, she noticed there was a wall of some sort... but the bed wasnt up against a wall... Shiro jumped out of bed and flicked on the lamp... to see Vegeta passed out on her bed...

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed causing Vegeta to jump out of bed asuming he was being attacked. He looked into the eyes of a very bewildered Shiro. "What the hell are doing in my bed?" She choked out in surprise.

"...It seems our rooms are next door. I flew in, thinking this was my room. My apologies." With that, he walked out into the hall and into his room, slamming his door.

Shiro sweatdropped before getting back into her bed and falling asleep... To have another nightmare.

Vegeta heard screaming for help in the adjacent room, waking him up again. he walked back to the girls room to see her thrashing around with no visible attacker. He sighed and climbed into the bed with her and pulled her to his chest. At first, she resisted, but once the warmth got through, she calmed long enough for him to whisper comforting words to her. His plan was to go back to bed as soon as she calmed down, but he had fallen asleep, whispering soft words of comfort.

Shiro woke up groggily feeling warm and safe. Her pillow had some sort of rythmic beat in it... And it was moving slightly... Her eyes snapped open and she looked down with wide eyes to see Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans, holding her comfortingly as if they were lovers. Her face heated up, and she sighed... Let him figure this one out by himself. She remembered the scary dream that had morphed into a warm and soft cave with whispers echoing to her coaxing her into a state of rest... Well. Vegeta was nicer than Bulma knew. 


	4. Sort of Filler

Vegeta yawned after his long night of sleep. He began to get out of bed, stretching his back until it popped. Feeling refreshed from his slumber, he headed toward the kitchen. Still slightly asleep, he completely missed the new yet familiar scent that still clung to him. Upon reaching the kitchen, Vegeta expected to see the blue haired earth woman or her ridiculous mother cooking, only to find that white haired onna….. Shiro.

"What are you doing in the kitchen, little one?" He groused good naturedly. For once in his life… he did not expect to find a knife hurtling near him and into the doorframe behind him.

"Do not. Call. Me. LITTLE!" Shiro snarled. This was the scene the Briefs family walked in on.

"And why not?" the proud Saiyan prince half growled, his tail wriggling behind him playfully. Now he could enjoy a morning of banter. And it would be better than the blue haired onna's attempts at arguing.

"Because. I may be small, but I can kick your ass so hard, it'll take three surgeons, and five search parties to just _find_ my foot!" Shiro smirked as she turned back to the stove.

"I would love a demonstration later, but you did not answer my question." Vegeta smirked, realizing she was extremely serious in not being called small. Not that that would stop him, of course.

"I am cooking, prince Vegeta. I am making food for you to eat and pretend you like. That is what I'm doing in the kitchen."

"You obviously know what you're doing then." Vegeta complimented. Though Bulma thought it was an insult. And instantly let the whole kitchen know her displeasure.

"Vegeta! Her cooking is fabulous! You haven't even tasted it yet! How do you know you're gonna have to pretend to like it?!" The bluenette screeched.

"Bulma, my ears. It is too early for that. And I believe he was saying I know what I'm doing when it comes to cooking. Not making terrible food….. like yours…." Shiro actually growled, causing Bulma to flush a bright red. Vegeta chuckled. Oh how he loved to see her rile her cousin. And how he loved to rile _her_ up. He hoped that the little onna would provide plenty of entertainment from now on.

Shiro turned to see Vegeta's devious smirk and glared in turn. Bulma, seeing the strange interaction, frowned. "So…. Shiro. Did you sleep well last night?"

Vegeta, who had decided to grab a glass of juice, froze and only slightly turned to see Shiro tensing up. She glared at Bulma only to answer with a terse "Just fine."

"So. What are you cooking, little one?" Vegeta teased, hoping to distract the tinsel haired woman.

"Don't call me small!" Shiro raged in aggravation. Vegeta smirked even more when he watched her pant from her own outburst. "And I'm making mushroom, spinach, and bacon omelets with French toast." She grumbled as she flipped the omelet in the pan. The Saiyan prince leaned over her shoulder, watching her prepare the food.

"I hope your cousin has explained just how much I eat. Because that does not look like it will be enough…" He murmured helpfully.

"Oh, yes. She has told me numerous tales of the Saiyan appetite. Don't you worry about going hungry, prince. You'll get to eat your fill." She gave a rare smile that almost reached her eyes. Vegeta smiled to her back, sure that no one was looking. As Shiro turned to serve he first omelet, his smile quickly morphed into a smirk. The short young woman ignored him, sliding a heavy portion of French toast onto his plate. "Take your time. I'm gonna make you a few more omelets in a moment."

Shockingly enough, Vegeta obeyed her, smiling triumphantly as he was handed the plate. He sat in his usual seat, and slowly savored the cooking done by the object of his attention. This caused jaws to drop at his behavior for not the first or the last time since Shiro's arrival.

Breakfast passed in this manner. Everyone was fed, and Vegeta stayed decent the entire meal. After everyone was done, Shiro moved to clean the dishes. Only for robots to clean away the clutter. Vegeta smirked at the twitching hands of Shiro, and headed out to train in his gravity room.

Bulma watched the entire time, mentally shaken as she pieced two and two together. She was sure she was right, but she had to ask a few questions of her own. And the only way she was gonna get answers, was if she intentionally walked herself into the gravity room. Alone.


	5. Well then

"Shiro! Will you come with me? We need to get you things for your room!" Bulma called rather loudly up the stairs.

"Woman, yell outside, not inside!" Vegeta yelled. Oh, the irony.

A thump was heard in Shiro's room. "Sweet mother of botany, what's with the yelling? I was just getting interested in a book." She groaned, opening her door.

"Sorry. But we need to get your room all nice and pretty. You know. Just right!" The strange bluenette giggled cheerfully. This caused the white haired girl to cringe. Yeesh, Bulma's voice could be annoying.

"I don't think my tastes could ever be called "pretty" but fine." She conceded. "But we're getting a new mattress. My back does not appreciate the abuse… Say….. What room is under mine?" She asked, clearly envisioning something.

"Just an empty room. Why?" Bulma questioned.

"Just thinking how wonderful it would be to make my bed sink into the ground. Like a five foot drop on its own. Then add the box spring and mattress. It'll be a three foot drop… and adding more pillows." The tiny woman contemplated.

"I'll have someone on it while we're out! We should get the mattress first… You still want to keep the queen sized bed?"

"Hmmm… Can we make it king sized? I tend to move a lot at night. And can we move my stuff to the room next door? The empty one?"

"Uh sure… But why?" Bulma asked, confusedly.

"I wanna paint my room. If that's alright?"

"OF COURSE IT IS!" Bulma shouted in pure joy.

"Owwwwww…." Shiro whimpered. She rubbed her ears in pain. "My ears, Bulma." She whined, causing the blue haired woman to blush in apology.

"I will clear the woman's things to the other room." Vegeta finally spoke up, spooking Bulma, who forgot the gruff Saiyan was even there.

"O-okay…"Bulma stuttered.

"Thank you, Vegeta. Do you want anything in return?" Shiro asked softly.

"Yes." He growled good naturedly. "Take over cooking instead of that woman."

"That seems reasonable." Shiro smirked, padding quietly down the stairs.

"I am only joking little one. You don't have to do a thing for me." His eyes softened minutely, before he realized his actions.

Bulma giggled, having had a long chat with the prince an hour before. As awkward as it was to know that a man that she had been with loved her cousin, she couldn't help but be happy for Shiro.

Flashback

"_Vegeta. Why do you act so differently towards Shiro?" Bulma asked, hoping not to get pummeled by the violent man._

"_Because, she is royalty. She is the lost princess of Venus .That's reason enough." The irritated prince growled._

"_Venus?! But Venus is uninhabitable!" Bulma gasped._

"_To humans, yes. But Venutians can adapt to any air in moments. No air is unbreathable for her."_

"_That still doesn't explain how you act toward her." Bulma insisted._

"…_..She has shown signs…."_

"_Signs of what?"_

"_Signs of…. Being my lifemate….." Vegeta blushed violently red, and refused to look Bulma in the eyes._

"_You used that term before… What's a lifemate?" Came the quizzical response, only causing the "all mighty" prince to blush harder._

"_A lifemate is the other half of a person's entire being. The person that they cannot go a day without, upon finding them." Vegeta spoke as if he were quoting something or someone. "My mother told me about this when I was young. And Nappa and Raditz told me several years later."_

"_So… You love my cousin?" Bulma clarified._

_Vegeta opened his mouth to protest her bluntness, but not a squeak could be heard. His face colored even further, and he began to practically sweat bullets._

"_Hahahahaha! I get it! You really love her!"_

"_DON'T TELL HER ANYTHING! I MUST TELL HER MYSELF!" Poor Vegeta panicked. Though, as to why, no one was sure._

"_Relax. You have to tell her. I'm not gonna tell her anything. But if you hurt her, you'll regret it." Bulma warned teasingly._

"_If I hurt her, I'll end myself." Vegeta stated darkly, meaning every word._

End flashback

Vegeta glared, almost hearing what she was thinking. Shiro watched the two interact in mild confusion. She whistled at Bulma, snapping her out of her daze. Vegeta snickered, being reminded of a person calling to a canine. And Bulma responded to it!

"We should probably go." She murmured. "We have a lot to do."

"Eh? You're right! Let's go!" Bulma grabbed Shiro's arm and dragged her out of the door, much to Shiro's grief.

"Finally," The prince murmured. "Now to contact the Venutian Empire."

"Shiro, you have a closet." Bulma stated in confusion. "And you didn't even bring enough to fill _that_ up."

"I know, but if we take out this bar, I can stand up straight in it. This side can be the entrance to the closet, and the side with the shelves can house books. And if we leave the bar, I can put coats there and it'll be like a little hiding place." Shiro stated, making Bulma grin.

"Okay. We'll get the wardrobe. It's kind of old, though, don't ya think?" Bulma sighed.

"It's perfect," Shiro murmured, as she watched the wardrobe get carried away by workers. Bulma dragged her off in a different direction.

"Come on. We're gonna have to get you more clothes to hide your secret cubby." Bulma cried ecstatically.

"Yay. More shopping," Shiro deadpanned, causing her cousin to laugh loudly.


	6. Night Terrors and Courting Rituals

A/N: I am not dead yet. But I have started college. So my updates may be slower, also I am looking for a job, and I may be getting my very own first laptop. Also, my dad has cancer in his liver, bones, and brain. So that may mean a while for me to update. I will try to continue my stories. Sorry guys.ˁ^ᴥ^ˀ

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Or any of the other series.

"_Saiyan! What have you done to our princess?!" A shrill voice shrieked. This woman's voice was worse than the blue haired wench's high pitch._

"_Now, Midori, please. Let the prince explain himself." The masculine voice murmured soothingly._

"_But,Honōiro. He says he has our princess!" The shrill voiced woman cried._

_Vegeta growled, glaring at the woman with pale green hair that hit her knees. She glared back with baleful blue eyes. The bright orange haired male sighed. "He didn't say he took her though."_

"_I found her on Earth. She was adopted into the family of my hosts. She has not had a pleasant twenty three years, from my understanding. And there is another matter that I must speak to you of. You are aware of Saiyan mating rituals, I presume."_

"_Yes. But what does this have to do with our princess?" The orange haired Venutian male frowned._

"_I seem to have imprinted on her. She is my lifemate." Vegeta grumbled, watching the two venetians stare at him, shock evident in their features. _

Vegeta cringed, remembering the conversation he had with the two Venutians. That wasn't an experience he wanted a repeat of. Too bad they were coming to see their princess. Those two servants would be annoying. Luckily, Shiro's room was completed. Bulma would have had non-stop construction to get it done.

He began to drift off to sleep, when the screams started. He bolted from his room, and tore into the hall. He flew into Shiro's room, and carefully floated to her little burrow. There she lay, tossing and turning, tangled in sheets, whimpering like a beaten animal. He slid himself into the burrow, untangled the disturbed sleeping beauty and enveloped her into a warm embrace.

The cries and whimpers quieted, and in its place, a low whine slipped from her throat. He growled soothingly, pulling her closer and drifting off to sleep himself.

.oOo.

Shiro woke up warm and loved. Like someone had made affection tangible in the air around her. Her eyes opened to view Vegeta's chest. _What the hell is a Saiyan doing in my bed? _She stayed still, and pretended to sleep so that she could get closer to him. There was something about his scent that soothed her. _Like everything is gonna be okay_. Soon, she fell back asleep, safe from the terrors of reality.

.oOo.

Vegeta woke to find his other half nuzzling his chest, attempting to get his scent on her, in her sleep. He smiled warmly; a rare sight. He ran his fingers through her hair carefully. Perhaps today he should start the courting ritual.

.oOo.

"Wow sure smells yummy, Shiro. Can't wait to have some." Bulma yawned, dragging her feet to a seat, with closed eyes.

"This isn't for you." A very masculine, gruff voice growled, startling poor Bulma into shrieking in fright.

"Oh, Vegeta, you scared the life out of me! Wait. Are you…. Cooking?"

"….."

"You are! Oh my gosh!"

"Be quiet, blasted wench! This is for the little onna." He growled.

"Awwww…. I wish Yamcha would do something so sweet for me."

"Shut up!" Vegeta turned a very bright red. Bulma decided teasing him was enough for now.

"Make yourself something too, and have breakfast with her. I'll take care of the others." The blue haired scientist giggled freely, as Vegeta took two trays up with him.

"There is something seriously wrong with that woman." He grumbled to himself.


End file.
